minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Enderman
|Row 3 title = Attack Damage |Row 3 info = Easy: Normal: Hard: |Row 4 title = Drops|Row 4 info = None}} The Enderman is a Neutral Mob added in Update 0.9.0. It is a powerful Mob with the ability to teleport. AI Endermen wander aimlessly around the world, and teleport randomly. They spawn neutral, but will become aggressive if provoked by the Player staring at them from the waist upwards or attacking. They open their mouth when feeling alarmed. They will randomly pick up Blocks and place them. They will also avoid both Water and Lava, since they hurt them. Combat Combat against Endermen can be difficult due to their high Health and ability to teleport. At least an Iron Sword is recommended, and Armor is also suggested. A Bow cannot be used as the Enderman will always teleport away before the arrow hits them. Tamed Wolves are also not recommended as Endermen can kill them easily, and Cats will do nothing when the Player goes near/attacks the Enderman. Moving Blocks Endermen will move blocks around irrespective of them being natural or Player-placed. Endermen can only move the following blocks: *Grass Block *Dirt *Mycelium *Sand *Red Sand *Gravel *Clay *Podzol *Dandelion *Poppy *Blue Orchid *Allium *Azure Bluet *All four types of Tulips *Oxeye Daisy *Mushrooms *Cactus *Pumpkin *Melon *TNT Notes *Since Endermen possess the ability to move blocks, they can cause damage to the natural environment, and in some cases, Player-built structures. They can also allow fenced animals to jump out by placing blocks adjacent to Fences. They can also spawn an Iron Golem or Snow Golem. *Signs of Enderman activity will become apparent in frequently loaded Chunks in the form of misplaced blocks. *In desert areas, Endermen may also propagate Cactus by removing blocks and placing them on fresh sand, gradually increasing the population of Cactus in frequently loaded deserts. Trivia *Enderman have similar qualities with Slenderman. **They both teleport, they're both tall, they make static-like noises and both have no gender. * Endermen have the third highest health, Iron Golems have the second highest, while the Wither has the most health. *Since Update 0.14.0, Endermen do not attack the Player if he/she is wearing a Pumpkin. * Endermen take fall damage but often teleport away preventing the damage. * Endermen did not drop the blocks they were holding before Update 0.14.0. * Endermen can cause in-game glitches if they are spawned (using Spawn Eggs) in places lower than 3 blocks. * Enderman sounds seem to be reversed words: ** The "idle1" sound is a reversed “here”. ** The "idle2" sound is a reversed "hiya". ** The "idle3" sound is a down-pitched “what's up?” or "this way!" ** The "idle4" sound is a down-pitched reversed "forever!" ** The "idle5" sound is a reversed "uh oh!" * Before Update 0.11.0, Endermen could be hit with Eggs and Snowballs. *They can get hurt by Rain. **If they are caught out in rain, they will teleport wildly around until they are under shelter. * Version Exclusive: Endermen have two more Ender Particles on their hands. * Since Update 0.15.0, Endermen can spawn in the Nether. * A group of two or more Endermen is called a "haunting". * In the early development of the PC edition, Endermen had green eyes. * Endermen are the only mobs that spawn naturally in all 3 dimensions. *After Update 1.0 Endermen will drop 0-1 Ender Pearls. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Update 0.9.0 Category:Non Armed Category:The End Category:Entity Category:The Overworld